


It was supposed to Stop

by ohgabbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgabbb/pseuds/ohgabbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When love knocks at your door, you better open with a smile or it will blow your entire house with you inside."</p><p>Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis.<br/>It is so obvious to the world that something was happening, that when both try to stop it, it is to late to deny it.</p><p>Larry Stylinson was real.<br/>Harry loved Louis.<br/>Louis loved Harry.<br/>It is in the past, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was supposed to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Larry fic, present time.  
> If you are against this or you have any nasty comment, please write it in a paper and burn it. We don't need that kind of mood here.  
> Homosexual content and all that, I warned you.

They were inlove and that is all.   
The past is in the past.  
What happened is history,  
Eat your vegetable, listen to your mom.  
  
Is easier to say it than doing it, no? Louis Tomlinson is a perfect example.

 


End file.
